Format for Equipment/Weapon Profiles
=Designing an Equipment/Weapon Profile= When creating an Equipment/Weapon Profile here on the Wiki, this is the coding that you need to write into the Classic Editors mode. Using the Classic Editor mode allows for an easier time to modify/adjust the coding inside of a page, which can have drastic effects regarding what is shown on the page afterward. But for those that are new here, you can just follow what I have written down here in this page, for now, similar to the one written for the Character Profiles page. Equipment/Weapon Synopsis This section provides a summary/information about what this equipment/weapon is. If you are unsure about the equipment/weapon, it is highly recommended that you check out the relevant Wikia page (for the verse that the equipment/weapon is from), or Google search it for more information on that specific equipment/weapon in question. Make sure to describe who, or what the equipment/weapon is in your own words instead of just straight up copy+pasting from the page that you obtained your information from. Equipment/Weapon Statistics Tiering: '''This part describes what tier the equipment/weapon is currently in, as well as providing an estimate of what equipment/weapon is capable of. '''Verse: This part describes the name of the series, or franchise that the equipment/weapon is from. When filling this part in, always provide a link to the Verse page in question! Name: This part describes the name of the equipment/weapon. Nicknames that have been mentioned in the series, including its actual name, can be posted here. Classification: This part described what type of equipment/weapon it is (e.g.: sword, spear, etc) Wielders: '''This part describes what characters from the verse has and can potentially wield said items '''Special Abilities: This part describes a list of abilities that the equipment/weapon has shown in its appearances. Destructive Ability: 'This part describes the equipment/weapon's destructive power, or its energy output (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.) 'Speed: 'This part describes how fast said equipment/weapon is able to move/fire (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.). 'Range: '''This part describes the distance the character's attacks/abilities are able to cover (in bold. Add any explanations using brackets, but don't bold it.) '''Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Versions: This part of the section is used to indicate any of said item's transformation stages/power-ups/timelines. Write these transformations/power-ups/timelines here, and bold them. Other Attributes Material or Element: '''This part describes what materials or elements the iteam is made of '''Needed Prerequisite for Use: '''This part describes what skills and capabilities a user would need to actually wield the item itself '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: This part of the section describes a list of abilities, as well as attacks that said item uses throughout the series. It is recommended that you provide a detailed explanation as to what these abilities/techniques can do. Extra Info: Any extra information that could be attributed towards this character can be posted here. The Copy-Paste Code Here is the exact coding that you need to copy and paste into your newly-created profile page. Doing this will make the page appear exactly as how it is written above. Equipment/Weapon Synopsis Equipment/Weapon Statistics Tiering: Verse: Name: Classification: Wielder(s): Special Abilities: Destructive Ability: Speed: Range: Weaknesses: Versions: Other Attributes Material or Element: Needed Prerequisite for Use: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Extra Info: Have a nice day. Oh, and equipment weapons do not need the Victories, Losses, and Inconclusive Matches sections added to them since the vast majority of the VS matches made do not involve solely the weapons themselves. Category:Important Pages